Idle Animations
Idle animations are set of animations played occasionally when Warframes stand still for a short time. There are three types of animations, namely Default, Noble, and Agile (which you can change in the customization screen). The idle animations depends on what warframes, weapon, and animations are you using. However, sometimes there are unique animations exclusive to a certain weapon loadout, usually different than every other loadouts you are using, no matter how similar they are. DefaultStanceIcon.png|Default NobleStanceIcon.png|Noble AgileStanceIcon.png|Agile List of Unique Idle Animations The unique animations includes, but not limited to: *'Ash' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Ash will unleash a cloud of smoke all over his body. **Noble - When idling with throwing knives (Hikou, Kunai and Despair), Ash will do a Taichi stance once in a while; **Noble - When idling with dual secondary guns, he will aim the guns to various directions, and after aiming at his back, he will twirl one of the guns before moving back to normal stance. *'Banshee' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Banshee will quickly draw her right hand back and slowly push it forward, emitting energy from her palm. **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Banshee will glance to her right, then raise her right arm in front of her and flick it to the side while grasping forward with her left hand. *'Ember' **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Ember will raise her left hand and generate a small fireball. *'Excalibur ' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Excalibur will take a half-step back and spread his arms low to the ground while emitting energy. **'''Agile - When holding throwing knives, Excalibur will toss one in the air a few times when idling. **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Excalibur's animation is almost identical to his Agile dojo animation, but in a more upright stance. *Frost' **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Frost will place his hand on the ground, creating a tiny version of his Avalanche power for a brief moment. *'Loki' **Noble - When idling with throwing knives, Loki will grasp a knife behind his back, calmly throw it over the front of himself and catch it with the same hand. **Noble - When idling with dual secondary guns, such as Afuris or Dual Vastos, Loki will twirl both guns around on his fingers.(will also work with single guns) *'Mag' **Agile - When idling with throwing knives, Mag will throw the other knife to her right hand, and then magnetizes both knives, making them float. She will then spin the suspended knives on her hand in a similar manner to a dreidel, and then tosses it back to her left hand. **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Mag will place her hands together in front of her to create a ball of swirling ball of energy that disappears as she puts her hands back into position. *'Nekros' **Agile and Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Nekros will concentrate energy in his left hand, then in his right hand, then raises his energy filled hands to the sky. **Agile and Noble - When idling with throwing knives, Nekros will spin one of them on his finger like a dreidel. **Agile and Noble - Nekros will hold the bow with his left hand only, unlike other warframes. **Agile - When idling with bow, Nekros will take the arrow to his right hand, spin it around on his fingers, and put it back. *'Nyx' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, she will hover in a meditation pose similar to the one seen during Absorb while releasing energy around her. ''(Bug: The energy is the default green rather than the selected energy color.) **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Nyx will casually hover a foot off the ground, in a pose halfway between standing and meditation. *'Rhino' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Rhino will take a half-step forward, raising both arms and swinging them downward in an intimidating gesture. **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Rhino will hunch forward and flex his arms. *'Saryn' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Saryn will step back with her left leg into a battle-ready stance. **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Saryn will open her hands wide and send toxic effects out of them much like the animation during Miasma. *'Trinity' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Trinity will bring her right hand to the side of her head, then sweep her hand downward and generate a burst of energy. **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Trinity will crouch down and generate energy from her hands, then sweep her arms upward. *'Vauban' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Vauban will take a quick step forward with an arm motion similar to a hammer-fist strike, then step back to his original position. **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Vauban will hunch forward quickly and clench his hands into fists, similar to Rhino's Noble dojo idle. *'Volt' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Volt will spread his arms slightly and tremble briefly, as though he were generating electricity. (Electrical particles missing?) **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Volt steps forward, spreading his legs apart, and pushes one arm out in front of him, releasing a shower of sparks from his palms. See Also *Warframe Cosmetics Category:Warframes Category:Mechanics